


Bunny Fun

by sadomasoch_ist



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Quackity, Bunnyboy Karl, Clothed Sex, Dom Quackity, Dom Sapnap, Drooling, Hair Pulling, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Karl, Threesome, Top Sapnap, kind of- karl is wearing a sweater and technically sap is fully clothed, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomasoch_ist/pseuds/sadomasoch_ist
Summary: bunnyboy has some fun with his bfs
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 531





	Bunny Fun

"Are you ready?" Sapnap asked Karl, positioning himself his entrance. Karl returned a shakey yeah, sitting inside of Quackity, who had one of his arms tossed over Karl's shoulder, his other hand preoccupied, playing with Karl's hair.

Sapnap entered Karl slowly, Karl gasping as he was reminded of Sap's size. His breaths stuttered, eyes fluttering shut as he waited for all of it to go in him. He opened his eyes at a tapping on his shoulder to see a soft grin from Quackity, "you want him to move, yet?" Karl looked off to the side, "mhmm..."

Sapnap began his thrusts, reaching up to tangle one of his hands in Karl's hair as his head tilted back, "fuck, bunny," he rasped out. Karl's sweater paw jumped up to cover his mouth as he whimpered. Karl let out a noise similar to the squeaking of a rabbit as one of Quackity's hands pinched at his hard nipples, "you didn't forget about me, did you, bunny?" Quackity gave him a toothy grin.

"N-ah! No, ssir," Karl managed out between his moans, his head dangling as Sapnap's hand headed to his tail. He lidded eyes looked at Quackity, who chuckled at the drooling boy.

"You gonna move for me, baby boy?"

"Y-yes, sir," Karl stuttered, beginning to move his hips when him and Sap's thrusts clashed harshly and Sap pulled on his tail. A loud, high-pitched moan left Karl, as his head shot up. Karl's doms laughed at the sudden obscene noise he made, making Karl hide his face in one of his sweater sleeves.

"Come on, bunny, you can fuck me, can't you?" came from Quackity, giggles still leaving him as he reached up to hold Karl's hand. Karl nodded, resuming his hips' movement, shuttering as Sap railed him.

Karl's thrusts quickly became in sync with Sapnap's. Until Sap found his prostate, knowing so by another one of Karl's loud moans. Karl was a screamer anytime he bottomed. It was kind of amusing to his doms. Sap began repetitively ramming into the same spot, relishing in how Karl's bucking slowed to a stop and he just collapsed on top of Quackity.

Giggles erupted from Quackity in adoration at his sub, smiling as a string of moans and whimpers flew from the boy on top of him.

Karl stilled completely inside of Quackity, the tightness of Quackity and Sap hammering his prostate was too much for him. He loved it. Quackity opted to just sit there and hug his boyfriend, listening to his pretty sounds.

"Awwh, poor bunny," Sap mocked, gripping Karl's tail. He admired his work of the older boy in front of him.

Karl's body trembled as he came inside Quackity, a scream ripping through his moans. Quackity shuttered as Karl filled him up. He decided he gonna ignore the fact that Karl came without permission. He was so cute.

Next was Sap, his boyfriend finishing having sent him over the edge. His thrusts went out of pace as he chased after his own orgasm, little noises leaving Karl who was shaking and breathing heavily on top Quackity.

Quackity pecked Karl's forehead. Karl looked up at Quackity, face red, his eyes glazed over and his hair matted. He was seeing stars. He felt amazing.

"I haven't came yet, bunny," Quackity grinned at the fucked out boy. His hands trailed down to Karl's hips, "so get back to work, pretty boy. You can do that for me, right?"

Karl mumbled out an "mhm," going to raise himself on his shaky arms that sat by Quackity's sides.

His movement stuttered as Sap came down from his high and began thrusting back into the taller boy in front of him.

"Don't stop," Quackity said to Karl, his eyes piercing into his. Drool dripped from Karl's mouth onto Quackity's chest. A small "ew" came from Karl upon noticing it. Quackity chuckled in adoration and amusement at that, smiling up at his fucked out boyfriend. He adored the cute expression Karl had, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape with saliva leaking out the sides, redfaced and sweaty. He was so pretty.

Quackity reached up to lightly grab Karl by the shoulders, adoring how the taller boy's eyes fluttered open, half-lidded. He pulled Karl down enough to interlock their lips, Karl sinking into the kiss immediately.

Karl's thrusts became sloppy as another orgasm approached. He eyes opened to look at Quackity, "c-can, i cum, please, sir?"

Quackity chuckled at his adorable expression and desperation, "yeah, you can cum, bunny."

Karl filled Quackity with his cum again, Quackity finishing afterward.

The three boys were all breathing heavily, Quackity looked back at Sapnap over Karl's shoulder, "how close are you?"

Sap left his trance to answer, "I can just jack off with a fleshlight," he waved off, pulling out of Karl who whimpered at the loss.

"I think Karl's done," He chuckled, going around to look at Karl's face. He was on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah, Karl's done for the night," Quackity giggled at his boyfriend who was laid on top of him. Sap helped Karl off of Quackity so he could get up, "let's get you cleaned up, bunny," he smiled. Karl mumbled something but he couldn't make it out. He glanced over at Quackity who was grabbing wipes.

**Author's Note:**

> screen fades to black- that's the end because,, yeah :)


End file.
